Elliot
|Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Ellen (twin sister/female duplicate/daughter) Mrs. Dunkel (mother) Mr. Dunkel (father) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} Elliot Dunkel is one of the starting characters of El Goonish Shive. History El Goonish Shive The Goo One day when Elliot was making goo in science class, his best friend Tedd accidentally brought goo to life. Elliot and Tedd were forced to capture it before they could go home. After they split up, Elliot found the goo had mutated and grown to deadly size. Elliot decided to fight it with a pointy fork, but that proved to be ineffective. After that, Elliot managed to distract it by saying a Dragon Quest warrior was behind him and ran away. After an attempt to dissolve it using the fire sprinklers failed, Elliot lit it on fire with a lighter. Shade, Part 1 The next day (Saturday), Sarah called Elliot to ask him to the movies but Elliot made sure to invite Tedd too. At the movie theater Sarah and Tedd argued about what movie to watch while Elliot hid under his coat. When Elliot went to buy the tickets, the clerk gave him a discount because he thought Elliot was with two girls. After the movie was over Elliot dropped off Tedd and went home. The next day (Sunday), Tedd called Elliot and told him to come over. There he met Grace for the first time, and wondered if she was a robot Tedd had built or if she had been kidnapped. Tedd wanted Elliot to convince Sarah to take Grace shopping for clothes, which Sarah consented to. Shade, Part 2 Sarah brought Grace home in half-squirrel form which prompted Elliot to ask Tedd what he had done to her. After Mr. Verres explained some of Grace's history, Elliot was unfriendly towards Grace until she explained why she had come to the Verres' house, and why she had been practically naked at the time. Sarah didn't like the tone Elliot used when he asked about Grace's nakedness, so she hit him with a Hammer. Appeased by Grace's explanation, he apologized for his behavior and left. Relations, Part 1 Sarah followed him out, afraid that he was upset over being Hammered. He expressed his concern over how close she and Grace had come to being mugged earlier, and invited her to visit his class at the Anime-Style Martial Arts dojo tomorrow after school. The next day (Monday), Elliot was nervous about Sarah visiting the dojo, since he knew that she liked him and that she would inevitably find out that he was dating one of the other martial arts students, Nanase. Consequently, he spent the entire school day avoiding her, but he did pick her up at the appointed time. Relations, Part 2 At the dojo, Elliot introduced Sarah and Justin to each other before Sensei Greg called Elliot away to ask whether he (Greg) had managed to "go super". While he was gone, Justin pointed out Nanase to Sarah, as the only student able to beat Elliot. Noticing that Elliot had brought a friend, Greg suggested that Elliot spar with Nanase in a demonstration match. Elliot had planned to introduce Nanase and Sarah before the match started, but his meeting with Greg took longer than he had anticipated so he resolved to do it afterwards. When Elliot lost the match, he remembered that he and Nanase traditionally kissed afterwards. He didn't want Sarah to find out about his relationship in this way, but he wasn't able to stop Nanase before she kissed him. When Sarah ran out, Nanase realized that it was probably due to having feelings for Elliot. She interrogated him about his relationship with Sarah (They've known each other all their lives; Yes, Sarah is attracted to him; No, Sarah doesn't know Elliot is aware of her feelings; No, she didn't know about Nanase or that they were dating) then smacked him for avoiding the issue for so long and told him to go and come clean with Sarah. Elliot found Sarah in the nearby ice-cream shop and admitted that he knew she liked him; though Sarah got upset that he described her feelings as merely a "crush" and said that she loved him. This stunned him which prompted Sarah to apologize for bringing it up while he was in a relationship and left again. When Elliot came to his senses again, he berated himself for how he had handled things and tried to find Sarah again. Nanase heard him calling and flew over to make sure everything was OK. Elliot explained the conversation and how he was frustrated with himself. Nanase realized that Elliot reciprocated Sarah's feelings, and broke up with him since their own relationship had been little more than "friends with benefits". Sister Part 1 - Open The Box Elliot skipped school the next day (Tuesday), but called and explained the situation to Tedd during lunch. Either Elliot didn't mention the girls' names or Tedd just didn't pay much attention, since when Sarah asked about him he said that he only knew that Elliot had "broke up with some chick" and that he was angsting over how to patch things up with "this other girl he truly loves", unaware that Sarah was the latter of the girls Elliot had been talking about. Part 2 - Read The Rules After finally deciding on what to say to Sarah, Elliot was about to call her when Tedd came over. Tedd said that the gun was on safety and wouldn't fire, and wanted to fix it at Elliot's house while Grace was distracted. Until Tedd stopped holding the TF gun to his bosom, all Elliot noticed different about Tedd was that is voice was a little different. Tedd had turned himself female while testing the gun for use against a school bully, and didn't want Grace to see him like that. Elliot objected to the idea of using the gun on an unwilling subject until Tedd assured him that the transformation would wear off in a day; Elliot then decided he wanted Tedd to film it for him (though Tedd has yet to follow through on his plan). After Tedd told him it that repairing the safety should be a quick fix, Elliot went off to call Sarah. When he came back he asked Tedd how long it would take for him to turn himself back into a guy, not realizing that he had already done it. With Magus was enhancing Tedd's anger, Elliot's question provoked him into shooting Elliot with the TF gun (set to Female Variant #5). They spent a few moments arguing, then the TF gun broke completely. Elliot panicked when Tedd told him that he would probably end up stuck being female for a month, worried that Sarah wouldn't like him when he was female. Tedd said that it wouldn't matter, but he was interrupted from explaining further by Sarah arriving. Elliot asked Tedd to tell Sarah he couldn't see her, but Tedd screwed it up by taking it literally: he saw no problem with telling Sarah that Elliot had been turned into a girl as long as she didn't see him. Elliot told him he might as well let Sarah in now... When Elliot and Sarah saw each other, Sarah was concerned that she was still attracted to Elliot, but Tedd explained that Elliot's pheromones had been enhanced, making him attractive to anybody regardless of gender or sexual orientation. Tedd also said that Elliot should also theoretically be bisexual while V5'd. Elliot started to object, but stopped himself when Tedd took off his glasses and insisted that they never speak of it again (it was later commented that being attracted to Tedd probably wasn't the best test of whether Elliot was attraction to men). Elliot sent Tedd home to try and fix the TF gun in less than a month and then asked Sarah to help him get ready for school the next day, not wanting to miss a month of school over it. Part 3 - Set Up The Pieces Elliot showed up at school the next day, to Tedd's surprise, pretending to be a cousin of Elliot's from out of town named "Ellen". Elliot noted that everyone seemed too distracted by his super-pheromones to notice how flimsy his cover story was. Tedd and "Ellen" pretended to meet each other and were discussing how Elliot would still get credit for schoolwork he did as "Ellen" when Tony interrupted, warning "Ellen" that hanging out with Tedd would ruin her popularity as surely as it had ruined Elliot's. Tony then asked if "Ellen" would like to make out, which allowed Elliot to summon a hammer. Elliot later finished explaining to Tedd his arrangement with the faculty (he used puppy-dog eyes get the staff to back the cover story). Later, on the way to lunch, Elliot sensed "something powerful", but wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him when whatever it was went away. Tedd suggested that it might be PMS, which prompted Elliot to tell him not to joke about it. On the way to the lunch tables, Susan noticed "Ellen" and invited her to sit with them. Elliot, uncomfortable around people, tried to insist on sitting with Tedd, but Tedd left to work on the TF gun problem in the library. During lunch, Susan invited Ellen to join the school's feminist club. Elliot declined on the grounds that "she" wouldn't be at the school for very long, but suggested that he, Elliot, would join. Susan was dismissive of the idea of a guy joining, and when Elliot suggested that guys could also be concerned about gender equality she stated that she was in favor of female superiority. When both Elliot and Sarah made their preference for equality clear, Susan claimed that men don't care about how a woman feels as long as they are getting sex. She went on to use what had happened at the dojo as an example, insisting that Elliot hadn't cared about hurting Sarah's feelings. Sarah got upset at this and suggested it would be best if she and Ellen sat alone. When they had left Susan behind, Sarah asked if Elliot was OK, noting that Susan had got him crying a little. Elliot blamed it on hormones and tried to apologize again. Sarah interrupted him telling him he needn't keep apologizing but to promise her not to kiss her until he was back to normal. Part 4 - Play The Game Later that evening Tedd invited Elliot to come over and hear a solution to his problem that Grace had come up with. Hearing an echo over the phone, Tedd deduced that Elliot was posing in front of the bathroom mirror during their conversation (Elliot denied it despite it being true). At Tedd's house, Elliot was unsettled to find that Tedd wasn't wearing his glasses. When Elliot asked Tedd to put them back on he said Grace was playing with the features. When Tedd speculated that she was using an x-ray feature Elliot decided he didn't want Tedd wearing them after all. Grace continued playing with the glasses' other abilities while Tedd asked Elliot about the girls' locker room. Partway through explaining why he had decided not to dress for gym, Elliot got fed up with how distracting Grace's use of the glasses was getting and took them from her, putting them back on Tedd's face. Tedd blushed deeply, which caused Elliot to realize that Grace must have had the glasses on x-ray vision when he took them from her. She said that it served him right for snatching them from her. Grace then gave a very long winded explanation of her solution, which Elliot summarized as "So the plan is to sneak me into a government building and have me touch a magical diamond...Great". Tedd asked if Elliot was doubting that magic would work, so Elliot started to explain that his former girlfriend (Nanase) could use magic. Tedd interrupted, asking if she had red hair. When Elliot confirmed that she did, Tedd revealed that she was Tedd's cousin. On the way to the PTTAPUTASF Tedd expressed concern about leaving Grace alone, so Elliot told him that he had asked Sensei Greg to keep an eye on her. Relationships Ellen Ellen is officially Elliot' twin sister but she is actually his female duplicate and can be thought of as his daughter and was created when Elliot touched the Dewitchery Diamond. They enjoy a typical sibling relationship and sleep in the same room with no problems. Grace Elliot met Grace shortly after she arrived at Tedd's house. At first he thought she was a robot or was kidnapped because he could not believe she could have been in Tedd's lab of her own free will. After she came back from shopping with Sarah as a squirrel girl Elliot was suspicious of her sensing she was more powerful then she seemed. Justin Elliot saved Justin from being bullied. Presumably, this is how Justin got introduced to the martial arts school. Nanase Nanase was Elliot's girlfriend at the start, and they both train at the Anime-Style Martial Arts school. After breaking up, they remained friends with very little awkwardness. Sarah Sarah is Elliot's girlfriend and they have been dating since the events of Relations. Tedd Tedd is Elliot's best friend and they have known each other since Elliot saved Tedd in kindergarten. Abilities Magic Anime Style Martial Arts *'Heightened senses:' Through his martial arts training, Elliot has the ability to detect the power of certain supernatural beings, such as The Goo. *'Tamashii Gekido:' The is a powerful martial arts technique Elliot developed during his time at Sensei Greg's dojo. Dewitchery Diamond abilities *'Female Variant #5 transformation:' When Ellen was split from him by the Dewitchery Diamond, Elliot retained the magical ability to transform into his previous form at will. His physical appearance when transformed is almost identical to Ellen's. *'Cat form transformation:' When Elliot used Tedd's transformation belt to temporarily assume the form of a cat person, the still lingering magic of the Dewitchery Diamond added that form to his still undiscovered transformation ability. This ability was revealed when he involuntarily transformed during a confrontation with Hedge. Spells *'Girl transformation:' Seemingly Elliot's first new spell after the abilities granted directly by the Dewitchery Diamond, he found himself with the ability to transform into a female form of his own choice. Besides physical appearance, this spell also allows him to transform his clothes into what he pictures the form to be wearing, although there might be limitations. :Utilized forms: :#Gracelyn :#Carol the News Lady :#Idealized Sarah :#Super-Ellen Alternates *Ellen (Beta Universe) - NOT to be confused with his magically-created twin sister or any of ''her ''alternates, Ellen/Beta-Elliot is Tedd's girlfriend. *Elliot (April Fool's 04 / Oblivious Wand-Waving) - Oh hang on, this isn't an alternate, he's "exactly the same". Except for the whole part about Tess being his girlfriend. Quotes Za? (Multiple Instances) Let us never speak of it again. Because it sounds like one big awkward moment Of course, he might just want to stare at my magic boobs. GIANT BEANBAG CHAIRS! Trivia * His name comes from Daniel Elliot Shive. Picture gallery File:CatElliot.png References Category:Main characters